


The Watchful Eyes Of Faeries

by GabrielsCupcake



Category: Doctor Who, Magic School Bus, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/pseuds/GabrielsCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a kid you were always so fascinated by fairies, although your idea of fairies threw in many species that actually weren’t, including angels. You adored them, collecting anything you could to do with them, pictures, figurines, toys, books etcetera, you even made clothes for them, although you were picked on because of this, but that never stopped you. You were often upset when people told you they didn’t exist, and sometimes even just for a moment you believed them. Little did you know, though, that your ‘fairies’ did exist, and one in particular was and always would keep an eye on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has always kind of been in my head, at every school I've ever gone to there's always been at least one teacher who looked like a favourite character of mine of a current obsession. I currently go to a school where the school counseller looks like Gabriel. So after speaking to him recently and having him laugh, exactly like Gabriel, at every little joke I made I decided to finally start writing down the ideas swimming around in my head. There'll be plenty more chapters to come but I wanted to focus on my relationship with Mr Hobbs first.

As a kid you were always so fascinated by fairies, although your idea of fairies threw in many species that actually weren’t, including angels. You adored them, collecting anything you could to do with them, pictures, figurines, toys, books etcetera, you even made clothes for them, although you were picked on because of this, but that never stopped you. You were often upset when people told you they didn’t exist, and sometimes even just for a moment you believed them. Little did you know, though, that your ‘fairies’ did exist, and one in particular was and always would keep an eye on you.

Your favourite teacher in primary school was Mrs Kennedy, and strangely enough looked like your favourite character Miss Frizzle, from your favourite book, The Magic School bus. You were way too young and innocent to pay any mind to that though, and liked her solely on the fact that she was one of the few teachers in the school who was actually nice to you. She was very creative, and the only teacher you actually behaved for, probably because she was the only person, at that time, who knew you were misdiagnosed.

You had been diagnosed by many ‘experts’ with ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder) which later on changed to ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). It wasn’t until you hit High School that you were properly diagnosed with Autism, or Asperger’s Syndrome. Anyway, because Mrs Kennedy knew you were misdiagnosed she was able to set the class out in just the right way to ensure that everyone learnt, despite your disruptive behaviour in other classes. Instead of choosing what the students learnt, she would let the students choose what they learnt, thus not only teaching them the curriculum but also teaching them responsibility. This made it easier on you, the class, the school and your mum, (your dad wasn’t in the picture).

Mrs Kennedy had a great sense of humour and gave you all of her attention, except when a student needed her help, then she would give you something to play with while she helped the other students, before coming back to you as soon as she was done. Your primary school life sucked because of how bad the bullying was, but Mrs Kennedy always found a way to brighten up your day and she always made sure that she was your teacher, so that, that part of your life was easier. You weren’t sad to go when you finished primary school, but you were sad to say goodbye to Mrs Kennedy.

Your first couple of weeks consisted of you sitting alone in the empty hallways during lunchtime and recess, playing strategy games on the laptop your mother had brought you for school. You were currently playing a game of chess against the computer and winning. Your laptop had a TARDIS cover on the top and several laptop stickers of The Doctor on the blank parts of the keyboard. Although you were 12 so you knew nothing of anything (despite what you liked to think) you were going through puberty so your hormones were raging and you were currently crushing on The Doctor. Unfortunately you were adamant The Doctor was real because you thought you had seen the TARDIS in the sky one night, so you were ‘in love with’ the actual Doctor and all his incarnations, not the actors. You would often reply with ‘They’re all the same person, so I can’t have a favourite. It’s like saying I like you in the morning but I don’t at night.’ when asked who your favourite Doctor was.

Anyway, as you planned your next move you hummed along to the Doctor Who theme song, playing quietly in the background from your laptop speakers. A teacher walked past you, but paused and walked back sitting beside you when he heard the theme song.

“Hello, I’m Mr Hobbs.” He smiled, you looked up from your laptop and almost had a heart attack as you saw the man who was smiling at you. You blinked twice and rubbed your eyes. _That was impossible._

You decided to play it cool. “Hi, my name’s Y/N,” you smiled sticking out your hand awkwardly as you tried to shut your laptop up. ‘ _God that is so embarrassing’_ you thought as your computer, instead of pausing the song, flicked to the next download which was David Tennant reciting Shall I Compare Thee To A Summers Day. You bit your lip as you forced yourself not to recite it with him. You shook his hand quickly before bashing at the keys a couple of times to get it to shut up, sighing with relief when it finally did so.

You blushed and looked down embarrassed as Mr Hobbs chuckled at you. “Don’t worry, I like Doctor Who too,” he smiles.

 _Oh Gallifrey, he even smiles like him too._ You looked at him “has anyone ever told you, you look exactly like The 9th Doctor?” you asked trying your hardest not to fangirl.

He looked a bit surprised, “Do I?”

 _Don’t play coy with me Doctor._ You thought, _Wait! Maybe he’s used the chameleon arch on himself, maybe he knows what it is but he honestly doesn’t remember._ At that moment, you made it your job to help him remember. “Yes Sir, you do.” You said, “Just a question do you by any chance have the time?”

“Don’t you have the time on your laptop?”

“It’s not accurate.”

He smiled and looked at his watch, “11:54am” he said. _Bugger, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought_.


	2. The Counsellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to see the school counsellor because your failing school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, my 9th Doctor's a bit OOC, there's a reason behind this, but if you haven't already figured it out, all will be revealed soon...

Over the next couple of months you made several friends, all of which you hung out with on occasion despite your phobia of kids your age (which was slowly getting better and better day by day) but only one of which you actually considered your true friend, this friend you spent every passing minute with. Due to the fact that you were all of a sudden so popular compared to your primary, you were failing all of your classes. You no longer focused on your schooling the way you did in Primary, you had your social life to occupy you, besides you were already smart due to your Autism (which you were now correctly diagnosed with) you didn’t need school, or so you thought. When half yearly exams came, you failed every single one of them, let’s just say, your mother **WAS NOT** impressed.

The day after your reports and exam results came home you went to visit the counsellor, well you pretty much visited him every day but at least now you had an excuse. You knocked on the door and after checking he didn’t have an appointment with anyone you just walked right in. “Hello Sir,” you chimed, _Gallifrey you were never going to get over the fact that he looked like the 9 th Doctor_.

“Hello Y/N. I have something for you, I know you’re not meant to give students gifts, but I’m the counsellor, I think you deserve it and well I saw this in the shop window and immediately thought of you.” He said holding up a grey T-Shirt with a big picture of the TARDIS printed on it.

 _It was absolutely beautiful, and not just because The Doctor gave it to you_. ‘Play it cool Y/N! Whatever you do, don’t swoon, you don’t want to spook him.’ You thought to yourself. Thankfully you didn’t swoon, instead you stood up, gave him a quick hug, took the shirt, pulled it on over the top of your dress and then gave him another quick hug. “Thank you Sir!” You squealed excitedly.

He just chuckled and ruffled your hair, _really ruffled my, oh wait that actually feels quite, oh god, keep going Doctor that feels really, really, aww don’t stop Doctor…_ You sighed and took a step back, moving to sit on one of the big lounge chairs he had in his office.

“You’re welcome” he smiled, “so what are you here to talk to me about today, Doctor Who, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, your favourite genre of music, **ROCK ‘N’ ROLL!!!** ” and as he said this he made the rock symbol with both hands and stuck out his tongue as far as it would go, making you giggle.

He feigned offence “what’s so funny about **ROCK ‘N’ ROLL!!!** ” He asked, making the rock symbol with both hands and sticking out his tongue as far as it would go, once again, and once again making you giggle.

“Nothing Sir, it’s just the face your pulling, it’s kind of funny.”

He pouted, “what this?” He asked making the face again.

“Yes Sir that,” you giggled pointing at him.

“Oh really, what’s wrong with pulling a face like this?” He asked pulling it again, making you giggle harder.

“Nothing except the fact that you’ll have to walk around like that forever if the wind changes.”

“That’s not so bad” he says as he gets up and starts to walk around like that.

“Well it’s not, if you want people to point and laugh at you” you point out.

“What’s wrong with that?” He says throwing himself back into the chair next to you “laughter’s the best medicine.” He said looking at you with a wicked smile.

“Touché” you answered “anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was, well I’m failing my subjects, I’m focusing too much on my social life, but this is the first time I’ve ever actually had any friends.” You’d never mentioned this to him before, never mentioned your primary, never mentioned how you’ve been a hermit for most of your life, but it seemed as though he knew exactly what you were talking about “and I don’t know what to do” you finished.

“Well I’m sure you’ve heard of the saying all work and no play, but the saying counts for the opposite as well, you need a balance. What I can do is draw you up a timetable, it’ll help make your life orderly. We can draw it up together if you’d like, that way you can choose what you do and when” he says standing up to grab his laptop, his was much larger and thinner than yours. Yours was small, thick and clunky, fit for a loner, and his was large, thin and professional, fit for a majestic Time Lord like him. Seeing his laptop and how magnificent it was made you feel insuperior, and insignificant compared to him. You quickly shoved your laptop back in your bag and held your bag in your lap embarrassed.

“Is everything ok, Y/N” he asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

You nodded “It’s just you’re laptop looks so grand compared to mine” you say.

He grabs your bag off you and pulls out your laptop “mine’s for business, yours is for pleasure, and really, if I could I’d swap mine over for yours in two beats of my hearts” he smiled.

You looked at him shocked but didn’t dare to question his words “You’re just saying that to make me feel better” you say.

“No, I mean it, yours is awesome, I mean it’s covered in Doctor Who. I’d love to do that with mine but mine has to be professional. Besides it doesn’t matter what something looks like, it’s what’s on the inside that counts. I mean, Daleks and Sontarans have proven to be pretty powerful enemies and they look like they should be placed on the table for Sunday dinner.”

You giggle at this “baked potatoes and pepper pots.”

“Exactly baked potatoes and pepper pots, now how about we use your laptop instead.” He said opening it up and turning it on, as it turned on the TARDIS slowly appeared on the screen the familiar vworp vworp sound coming from the speaker. “See, that’s what I mean about awesome.” He says as the password request screen came up, “password” he chimes spinning the laptop around in his lap for you to type the password in.

You awkwardly lent forward and typed the password into your laptop, Mr Hobbs sounding out each letter as you typed it “T.H.I.S. T.I.M.E. E.V.E.R.Y.B.O.D.Y. L.I.V.E.S. This Time Everybody Lives? Wow that’s a bit dark, if you think about the fact that this is a quote from one of Moffat’s first episodes.” He said spinning the laptop back to him and opening up word.

“Yeah, but my life is pretty dark” you mumble.

“What?” He asks. Even though he secretly heard what you said, he wasn’t going to let you know that.

“N-nothing” you said, hoping he’d shrug it off, and he did.

“So” he said when Word.doc finally came up and he drew a table.

“What time do you get up in the morning to get ready for school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed will try to add another chapter ASAP, but I'm really busy so can't promise when...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you have any ideas, or requests for other stories please don't be afraid to leave a comment. Any critique is good critique. Thank you... :)


End file.
